In the Name of Crime
by Furious Myst
Summary: Jennifer's parents are both members of Team Rocket. When they get arrested, she decides it's time for her to become a true Rocket and rescue her parents. Her uncle James gives her a training to become a Rocket. *Chapter 4 is up!* Review please!
1. This Is Only The Beginning

Furious Myst: ,,Hi! Welcome to my story! Have a good time reading it!"  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
Jennifer looked up as her father came into her room. He had a serious look on his face and she knew something was wrong.  
  
,,What's the matter, daddy?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then said:  
  
,,Your uncle James just called. There are troubles on the way. When James was in one of those Pokémon-centers, he overheard somebody talking. The man said he knew the location of Team Rocket's secret hide-out. If that is true, they're all in great trouble!"  
  
Jennifer nodded. ,,So you're going to stop them?"  
  
,,If I can, I will. The cops won't stand a chance!"  
  
Jennifer looked at her father. ,,Are you leaving right now?"  
  
,,Yes. That's what I came to tell you. Take good care of yourself and your mother. Bye!"  
  
,,Bye."  
  
He turned around and walked out her room. Five minutes later Jennifer could hear her father leaving the house.  
  
She tried to concentrate on her homework, but failed. She wondered what her father and uncle James were doing.  
  
Her whole family had been in Team Rocket. Someday she would be, too. Her father's brother, James, was the first one who joined Team Rocket. Her father had been second, and it was in Team Rocket that her parents had met eachother.  
  
Jennifer sighed and rose from her chair. This wasn't the right time for homework.  
  
She went down the stairs and walked into the livingroom where her mother was sitting on the couch. Jennifer's mother looked at her daughter when she sat down besides her.  
  
,,Have you already finished your homework?"  
  
,,No. I thought this was more important than learning French words."  
  
Her mother nodded, but Jennifer had the feeling she hadn't listened at all. She was about to say something, when her mother rose from the couch and walked up to the window.  
  
Five minutes passed. Jennifer got bored at turned on the tv.  
  
Suddenly, her mother turned around fast. ,,Jennifer! I'm not sure, but you've got to hide right now!"  
  
Jennifer got no time to react. Her mother grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her to the stairs.  
  
,,Go upstairs now, and hide in the secret chamber in your bedroom. Don't come out until I tell you to!"  
  
Jennifer had no choice but to obey.  
  
She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. There was a door behind the wallpaper, and her parents had told her very often not to use it until it was absolutely serious.  
  
When Jennifer closed the secret door behind her, she could hear that the door downstairs was opened.  
  
She heard her mother and several men. A few moments passed. Then she heard the door close again.  
  
Then it was quiet.  
  
Very quiet.  
  
For a long time.  
  
Jennifer was confused. What was this about? What happened to her mother? She knew this was against the rules, but she eventually left her hidingplace.  
  
She quietly walked down the stairs.  
  
When Jennifer walked into the livingroom, she could see a note lying under the table. This is what is said:  
  
Police found me. Call James. Leave.  
  
It looked like it was written in a hurry. Any normal child of 15 would sit down and cry. But Jennifer wasn't a normal child. She was the child of two people of Team Rocket. She didn´t feel lost or sad. She only felt angry.  
  
On that moment, the telephone rang. She let it rang for a few times, then answered the telephone.  
  
,,Hello?"  
  
,,Hi, it´s your uncle James here. I have bad news. The police caught your dad."  
  
Jennifer swallowed. ,,Well, I´ve got some bad news for you, too. I think the police just came here. My mother´s gone, too."  
  
Uncle James seemed to think a few seconds, then spoke again.  
  
,,I think it would be wise if you left the house now. The police will come back to look for you, I suppose."  
  
,,My mother left a note. But where can I go?"  
  
,,Just go outside and hide somewhere. I´ll come to pick you up."  
  
,,Alright, I´ll see you soon, then."  
  
Jennifer hung up and hurried outside. She didn´t want to be in this empty house for another minute.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
~Well? What do you think? Please review!!! 


	2. Within Mount Whisper

Furious Myst: ,,Here's the next chapter!!!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jennifer didn't have to wait for very long. Five minutes after she left the house, a black car stopped. She stepped into the car James drove out the street and Jennifer knew that her life would change very much from now.  
  
Uncle James looked at her. ,,So. . . How do you feel?"  
  
,,Angry. How about you?" She asked.  
  
,,I have the feeling we will get them back."  
  
Jennifer looked at the mountains. How she loved them. . . Her father had told her once that Team Rocket was based within this mountains. She noticed that they were heading for the highest mountain of all.  
  
Mount Whisper. That's how the people in the mountain-village called it. That was probably because they had heard voices that came from the mountain. Jennifer smiled, because she knew the voices were from members of Team Rocket.  
  
The car came very close to the mountain now. At a certain moment, James stopped.  
  
,,We'll have to walk from here."  
  
Without any protest, she followed him. She trusted him and had decided to do anything he said.  
  
Two hours later, James stopped walking, turned to Mount Whisper, and said some sort of password.  
  
,,Feren e cindele sari!"  
  
A door appeared, and Jennifer followed her uncle inside. Behind them, the door closed again.  
  
They were in a very large hall now. Jennifer saw several men and women walk around in Team Rocket uniforms.  
  
,,This is the Team Rocket hideout, isn't it?" She asked to her uncle.  
  
,,Yes. I will take you to the boss of this hideout, Mr. X."  
  
,,Mr. X???"  
  
,,I don't know his real name. We all call him Mr. X."  
  
She followed him deep into the mountain. She didn't really had the feeling the was in the middle of a mountain, but just a large house. It was well appointed, and she admired the Rockets more than ever. They reached a large door.  
  
James turned around to her. ,,I will go with you. Please be civil, Jennifer, even if you think he says something that's wrong."  
  
,,Well. . . okay then."  
  
James nodded and knocked on the door. Four seconds later, the door opened.  
  
Jennifer and her uncle stepped inside. The door closed behind them.  
  
She saw a man about as old as her father. He had blond hair and green eyes. Then, Mr. X spoke.  
  
,,James, I see you've brought your niece."  
  
,,Yes sir. I think she would be very suitable to be a member of Team Rocket. . ."  
  
Mr. X nodded and James continued.  
  
,,Of course she needs some training, but from what I can see, she's very talented."  
  
Mr. X nodded again and said:  
  
,,You're allowed to give her that training, James. After the training, she can help her parents escape from jail."  
  
James hesitated.  
  
,,But. . . I don't want to be rude or anything, but can't the other members of Team Rocket help?"  
  
Mr. X leaned forward. ,,This is about honor, too. If she really is fit to be a Rocket, she'll have the same feeling."  
  
They both looked at Jennifer. She had been listening with growing enthousiasm. She would be a real member of Team Rocket! Yay!  
  
She looked Mr. X in the eyes and said:  
  
,,I completely agree with you. And I thank you for allowing me to follow the training my uncle will give me."  
  
Mr. X nodded for a third time and made a move with his hand.  
  
James looked at her. ,,Come, we have to go now. Your training will begin here."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~ Well, what do you think? I hope you like it! Please REVIEW before you leave! 


	3. First Impressions Are The Best

Furious Myst: ,,Yay! I got 2 reviews! Thank you, Tursiops and Bulma Greenleaf!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
First, James brought Jennifer to her room.  
  
,,You'll live here for the time we're in training." He said while opening the door to her room.  
  
Jennifer looked inside. She saw a small room, with a red wallpaper. Everything else was black. She looked at her uncle.  
  
,,Cool!"  
  
He smiled at her and said:  
  
,,I'll leave you here to get used to your room. I'll be back in half an hour, okay?"  
  
,,Okay."  
  
When she closed the door behind her, she fell down on the black couch. So much had happened since her father had left to protect Team Rocket. Suddenly, she wondered what they would think when she wouldn't come to school. The police would look for her. Her picture would be on 'Wanted'- posters. No. She was thinking too negative now.  
  
New thought. Okay. This would be a wonderful adventure! She would rescue her parents and be a very succesfull member of Team Rocket! She looked in the mirror and smiled at her image. Jennifer found a brush and combed her hair. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
After she finished doing her hair, Jennifer sat down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When James entered Jennifer's room, he gently woke her up.  
  
To his surprise, she woke up immediatly. She was anxious to begin the training.  
  
,,So, uncle James, where do we begin?"  
  
He had been thinking about that.  
  
,,Well, you can't be in Team Rocket without any Pokémon. So the first thing we're going to do is get you a suitable Pokémon."  
  
Jennifer's eyes became large of surprise and happiness. ,,A Pokémon??? Wow! That's great, uncle James!"  
  
Uncle James suddenly got serious. ,,Oh, Jennifer, I almost forgot. Will you call me just James? Nobody else knows about you being my niece."  
  
She shrugged. ,,Fine." She looked at her uncle.  
  
,,So James, shall we go get my Pokémon, then?"  
  
He smiled. ,,Yes, let's do that."  
  
~ * ~  
  
,,Ehm. . . James? Why are we here?"  
  
Jennifer and James were standing in front of a normal-looking house.  
  
James looked at his niece, and said:  
  
,,I did some research and I found out that this people have several nests of young Pokémon. If we can steal one of them, you'll have an excellent Pokémon. You just have to raise it. This will also be your first lesson in 'Being a Rocket'. We have to get in this house without being seen and recognised. Do you understand?"  
  
Jennifer nodded. She felt so happy! She would get her own Pokémon! Her parents had thought she was far too young for things like this.  
  
First, James looked through the window to check nobody was home. Apparently, nobody was home, except for an old lady who was fast asleep in the livingroom. They walked around the house and saw a large shed where they could hear the sound of several small Pokémon. James asked Jennifer:  
  
,,Do you have a hair slide, or something like that?"  
  
She nodded and gave it to her uncle. With the hair slide, the lock clicked open within one minute. The door opened, and they could see several parent Pokémon with their little ones.  
  
Jennifer smiled at James. They were all so cute!  
  
He nodded to her and whispered. ,,C'mon, don't linger now! Choose one and we get out of here!"  
  
Jennifer agreed and walked to the young Pokémon. There was a nest of Nidoran, Geodude, Growlithe, Rattata and Koffing. They all looked at her with large, curious eyes. They were all very adorable. One of this Pokémon would be hers.  
  
James stood beside her. ,,I stole my Koffing here."  
  
She looked at him. ,,What do you suppose I choose?"  
  
He thought for a moment. ,,Most Rockets would choose a Rattata or Koffing. They're very suitable to be the Pokémon of Team Rocket-members."  
  
Jennifer stared at the nests of Rattata and Koffing. Somehow, she felt angry. She didn't want to be common! She looked at the other nests and made an important decision.  
  
Jennifer picked up a Growlithe with strange, azure eyes. He had been staring at her since she walked in the shed. And his eyes fascinated Jennifer. This Pokémon seemed perfect to her.  
  
When she turned around to James with the Growlithe in her arms, he let out a sigh.  
  
,,But Jennifer. . . You are a member of Team Rocket. Growlithe is a Pokémon that is used very often by the cops!"  
  
,,So? I want this one! Besides, we don't have much time left! What if the owners of this house come home?"  
  
James sighed again. ,,Well, okay, take this Pokémon with you if you must. But I'm not responsible for the consequenses."  
  
Jennifer smiled and they turned around to leave the shed. When they did, they heard a voice:  
  
,,I knew it! Pokémon thieves!"  
  
When Jennifer and James looked around they saw the old lady. James laughed and said:  
  
,,So? What are YOU going to do about it?"  
  
The old lady smiled. ,,Young man, you will see soon enough!" She threw a Pokéball and to James' surprise, a Blastoise appeared.  
  
,,Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"  
  
But James had taken the wise decision not to wait for this. He grabbed Jennifer's arm and pulled her along while running to the car.  
  
,,Another. . . lesson. . . Jennifer. . ." He said while running. ,,Is. . . to. . . escape!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
While sitting in the car, Jennifer decided to give her cute Growlithe with strange azure eyes a name:  
  
,,I call him Ernil."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~ Well, I hope you like it! And DON'T forget to review before you leave! 


	4. A Not So Very Good Meeting

Furious Myst: ,,Hi! I've got REVIEWS!!! Thank you Kelly Neptunus, Mark Twain and Tursiops!!! Let's go on with the story!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jennifer was alone again. Her uncle had been able to get her back to her room without attracting other Rocket's attention. Then he had left his niece with her new Pokémon. The training would start tomorrow.  
  
Jennifer sat down on the couch and looked at the puppy in her arms.  
  
,,Hello there. I hope you're not upset because I took you away from your mommy. If you don't mind, you'll be my Pokémon from now on. My uncle, James, will get you a Pokéball as soon as he finds one. I've also decided to give you a name. What do you think about Ernil?"  
  
The little Growlithe blinked a few times, then barked.  
  
Jennifer laughed. ,,I think we'll be okay."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jennifer walked to the door en called:  
  
,,James, is that you?"  
  
There came an answer from behind the door. It was a voice she never heard before:  
  
,,No, but can I come in anyway? You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
Jennifer putted Ernil on the couch and slowly opened the door. There was a girl of her age with dark hair and green eyes at the other side of the door.  
  
,,Yes, I'm new here. Who are you?" Jennifer asked.  
  
The girl smiled. ,,My name is Raven. What's yours?"  
  
,,Jennifer."  
  
Jennifer stepped aside as the girl came in. Raven turned around to her.  
  
,,I'm so glad that there's finally a girl around my age around here. How old are you?"  
  
,,15. What about you?"  
  
,,I'm 15, almost 16."  
  
Then Raven saw Ernil.  
  
,,Oh! He's so cute!"  
  
The girl ran up to the couch and petted the puppy on his little head. Jennifer sat down beside Ernil.  
  
,,Don't you think it's weird to have a Growlithe? I'm mean, being a Rocket and all."  
  
Raven shook her head. ,,No! In fact, I think it's very smart! He could be of great use!"  
  
Jennifer looked at Raven. ,,Thank you. I was wondering, how long have you been here?"  
  
Raven sat down on the couch, too. ,,I've been here my whole life. My parents thought that I would be a better Rocket if I grew up among them."  
  
,,Are there many children our age in here?"  
  
,,No. There are a few boys that are two years older, but certainly no girls. That's why I'm so glad to meet you!"  
  
Jennifer stared at Raven. ,,You must be a very skilled Rocket! I have just arrived, and I still need to be trained."  
  
Raven looked at her curiously. ,,Who is going to train you?"  
  
,,Well, he's called James."  
  
,,James??? Is JAMES going to train you?" Raven started laughing and nearly fell off the couch.  
  
Jennifer looked at the other girl and frowned. ,,What's so funny?"  
  
,,James is the most pathetic member of Team Rocket. He has NEVER caught any Pokémon for the boss. And that Jessy-girl, she's just as bad. The only thing special about them is that talking Meowth. It's really too bad for you that you're going to be trained by such a loser."  
  
Jennifer had listened to Raven full of disbelief. She felt anger filling her head. She rose from the couch and grabbed Raven's shoulders.  
  
Jennifer said with a cold voice: ,,Excuse me?! Perhaps I should let you know that James is my uncle! So this is what you've been doing: you come here for the first time, and you immediatly start gossiping about things that I don't care about! Is that how you deal with people? Then it's no miracle that you don't have any friends! Now. Get. Lost."  
  
And with that, she pushed Raven out the door and slammed the door closed behind the girl.  
  
Ernil crawled under the couch, squeaking.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well, that's it for the next chapter! What do you guys think about Raven? Tell me in a review! 


End file.
